1. Field
The following description relates to an interface controlling apparatus and method using a force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A general user interface control technology may employ a method of inputting a control signal by controlling preconfigured hardware such as a keyboard, a joystick, or a button, for example, by using a user gesture such as a contact of a user on a device, for example, or by using spatial kinematic and action information of the user.
The method of inputting the control signal using the user gesture may generate direction information based on a spatial movement of the user. For example, a gesture of searching a large map image for a region of interest or a gesture of moving contact coordinates to scroll a long webpage may be used.
In the case of a general input device, a physically contactable space range is limited and thus, a user may need to repeat a gesture in order to navigate a large virtual workspace.
In the case of the method of inputting the control signal using the spatial kinematic and action information of the user, a physical space for mapping an actual input value may be limited and thus, motions of the user and the input device may interrupt an interaction.
In general, the method of inputting the control signal by controlling the preconfigured hardware, by using the user gesture, or by using the spatial kinematic and action information of the user may visually disclose an input behavior without a separate action.